CREAR UN MEJOR FUTURO PARA TI
by LUCKA-SAMA
Summary: aqui naruto viaja al pasado ya que en la guerra muren muchos cambiara, desde el momento presiso, hinata muerecon peint entonces, habra diversas parejas aárte de que cambiare la personalidad de algunos no muchos bueno espero comentarios :p
1. Chapter 1

-Nueva oportunidad-

Todo esta perdido, ahora soy Rokudaime Hokage pero no sirve de nada si no esta la persona que fue sincera desde el principio conmigo, Sasuke volvió ala aldea por sus propios meritos, si bien fue fichado y acusado no desobedeció nada, ahora lo único que quiero es componer mis fallas, arreglar mis errores, solo quiero verla una vez mas. Es por ello que he investigado entre los documentos de mi madre y encontré un jutsu que puede devolverme al pasado, lo hare, no se porque no lo vi antes, es un jutsu muy complicado, tanto que requiere mas de la mitad de mi chakra, pero por verla de nuevo definitivamente vale la pena.

El Kyubi ahora se lleva mejor conmigo, es algo increíble, así que mi disminución de chakra será un menos drástica, ahora espero a que de la media noche para iniciar con el jutsu, solo prometo traer un mejor futuro para todos, pero en especial para ella, lo único malo es que mi cuerpo no viajara al pasado si no que solo lo hará mi mente y espíritu.

-Kyubi, iras conmigo al pasado ¿cierto?- le pregunto mentalmente a mi demonio interno.

-Por supuesto mocoso solo recuerda ir a un lugar alejado, creo que no habrá problemas, pero no esta demás prevenir- me responde con esa voz tenebrosa que ahora me parecía familiar.

-Cierto, bien, te despertaré cuando este listo- respondí para regresar al mundo real.

Después de esa conversación breve seguí en mi papel de Rokudaime, es decir, firmar papeles, ordenar misiones y todo lo que mi cargo conlleva, cuando menos me pensé ya esta oscureciendo, y justo en ese momento pasa uno de mis leales amigos y el único confidente en mi soledad, Neji Hyuga, a pesar de ser mi nuevo mejor amigo él no sabe nada pero es al que dejare en mi lugar.

-Hokage-sama aquí esta el régimen que me encargó- dice entrando a la oficina.

-gracias Neji- respondo- recuerda que ya te dije antes que dejes el Hokage para el publico ,ya me conoces no me gusta que me llamen así-

-claro Naruto... ¿Para que más me llamaste?- pregunta.

-Quiero encargarte mi puesto de Hokage, haré a un viaje largo a un lugar que no te puede explicar, pero si te digo que no se cuanto tiempo valla a durar, así que te lo encargo, dejo la aldea en tus manos- respondo con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunta con duda- la aldea podría estar mejor a manos del Uchiha-

-No, aparte de que con él está una de las personas que no tolero junto, así que te confío todo a ti se que sabrás que hacer- le digo con una sonrisa que espero que le de la confianza que necesita.

-¿A que iras?- pregunta, si me haría ese favor al menos le debía una parte de la verdad.

-A cambiar este mundo, así que a partir de mañana tú estarás a cargo- respondo.

-Prometo cuidar todo mientras no estés- me dice saliendo de la oficina.

-Se que lo harás Neji, lo se- le digo poco antes de que cierre la puerta.

No tardé mucho después de que se fue Neji me dirigí a la ex guarida Akatsuki y puse una barrera que durara el tiempo necesario para que funcione, después de hacer el jutsu no estaré consiente de lo que pase alrededor, ahora estoy en la cueva, dibujo sello correspondiente, muevo mis manos y en pocos segundos aparece una luz cegadora, después veo todo oscuro, oigo una voces a lo lejos, me imagino que estoy en mi casa, despierto para ver que cierto, para comprobar si llegue completo hago distintos tipos de jutsu, como el kage bunshin no jutsu, el Rasengan y sus derivados, el chakra natural parecía también funcionar.

-Al parecer todos mis conocimientos vinieron conmigo- digo con un ligero toque de felicidad.

-Así es, también mis memorias vinieron conmigo, ahora más importante es que hoy es el día que haces esa broma a la cara de los Kages- me dice el zorro con una sonrisa, aunque lo negara extrañaba mis bromas.

-Si este es ese día entonces también es en el que me gradúo de la academia después de que Mizuki me vea fallar- digo atando cabos.

-¿Como le harás mocoso? Si él no te hace esa jugarreta a ti se la hará a alguien mas- cuestiona.

-No pasara ya que a mí al que le hablara- contesto con firmeza.

-Bien mocoso, pasando a otro asunto ahora recuerdo que maduraste tanto en el futuro y dejaste esos trajes naranjas... no te ofendas pero eres mi contenedor ¿Podrías por lo menos traer otro vestuario?- me dice y la verdad tiene razón.

-Yo también pensé que el naranja destaca demasiado así que haremos un cambio, bueno ya va siendo hora de que me valla arreglando para la broma- dicho esto salgo de mi mente.

-Veamos solo tengo el mono naranja que usaba y mi ropa de luto ya que el traje se va a ir a la basura que me lo pondré ya después le pido ropa nueva al jiji, va ser emocionante volver a verlos a todos- me digo mientras me cambio, la verdad extrañaba tanto el pasado que solo quería regresar, ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad no les fallaré a todos.

(Cambio de narrador: Luka-sama)

Después de la aburrida persecución, según Naruto, lo capturaron y llevaron ante el Hokage, durante el aburrido sermón de mil horas Naruto jugaba mentalmente con el Kyubi a piedra papel y tijera, tuvo que dejar inconcluso el juego porque se dio cuenta que había acabado de hablar.

-Entonces Naruto ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?- dice con seriedad.

-¿Eh? Ah, perdón, si, lo siento Hokage-jiji- responde Naruto fingiendo que escuchó todo- pasando a otro tema Hokage-jiji ¿me podrías hacer un favor?-

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames jiji, pero dime que es lo que quieres- dice con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Quiero saber si me puedes comprar un cambio nuevo de ropa, esta ya esta toda gastada y fea, aparte llamo mucho la atención con estos colores, eso sería malo para un ninja- responde el rubio exponiendo todas sus razones.

-Creo que tienes razón, ven vamos a la tienda de vestuario ninja- responde el anciano con una sonrisa amable.

Así se encaminaron hasta un local, el cual era muy visitado por los ninjas, entraron y la primera reacción de los presentes al ver al Hokage es de felicidad, pero cuando entra Naruto el propietario le dedica una mirada llena de odio puro, mirada que al parecer a Naruto no le importa mucho que digamos ya que pasa con los brazos tras la cabeza con una expresión de tranquilidad muy a su estilo.

-Arashi-san necesito un traje ninja para Naruto-kun por favor- dice con la jovialidad típica de él.

-¿Para que? no es suficiente con el que tiene, para mi se me hace apto para que lo lleve- replica Arashi de mala manera.

-Eso no está en discusión Arashi-san, por favor dame un traje ninja para Naruto, y ahórrate tus comentarios- contesta con tono firme y serio el Hokage.

De mala gana Arashi le entrega un traje que consta de un pantalón negro con una venda atravesada en una pierna, un chaleco de pecho entero color negro cromado y una bufanda y las típicas sandalias ninjas (imagínense el traje de Ryu el de ninja gaiden, el negro)

-Perfecto- dice mientras se mueve con el nuevo traje y se mira en el espejo del lugar.

-¿Que opinas Kyubi?- pregunta mentalmente a su demonio.

-No esta nada mal mocoso, te ves mejor debo admitirlo- responde el zorro.

-Bueno Naruto es mejor que te vallas ala academia- le sugiere el anciano viendo la hora que era.

-Cierto, gracias jiji- dice y sale corriendo de la tienda después de eso se fue saltando hacia la academia como siempre y para no perder la costumbre llegó después de Iruka.

-Bien chicos este día es su examen de graduación presten...- pero sus palabras quedan en el aire al ver que la puerta se abre.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dice rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente, pero todos quedaron en shock ante la nueva imagen de Naruto, la primera en salir de su asombro fue Sakura y como siempre sale en cara con una ridiculez típica de ella.

-Naruto eres un idiota ¿Que haces vestido así? ya sabes que nunca vas a ganarle a Sasuke-kun- dice señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Cállate pelo de chicle, yo me visto como quiero, así que no me compares con el niñato mimado del teme- responde enojado al recordad todas las que le había hecho en el futuro.

Aun con asombro Iruka lo manda a sentar en el único lugar que queda libre, al lado de Hinata, la cual estaba muy sonrojada tanto por el cambio de look y de carácter, pero más porque estaba sentado al lado suyo.

-Ho-hola Na-Naruto-kun- le dice tímidamente, le costó mucho reunir valor para saludarlo.

-Hola Hinata-chan ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?- responde con esa sonrisa zorruna que le adorna el rostro, aparte de que tenia una intención oculta.

-Na-nada, ¿tu… que cuentas de… de nuevo?- por alguna extraña razón poco a poco se le hacía mas fácil hablarle, era como si tener su atención le ayudaba a superar su timidez, aunque fuera un poco.

-Me siento como si hubiera renacido- responde el rubio con una sonrisa mas grande.

-Me… alegro… por ti- contesta con una tímida sonrisa.

-Pronto Hinata-hime, nada más pasemos el examen y le diré todo lo que en verdad siento por ti, te prometo que cambiare el mundo Shinobi y será en un mejor futuro donde estés conmigo- piensa mientras la mira y sigue sonriendo.

-Bien jóvenes comenzaremos con el examen, consta de tres categorías: uno escrito, otro de taijutsu y la última de ninjutsu y genjutsu vayamos al examen escrito- dice Iruka llamando la atención de los presentes.

Todos se sentaron de acuerdo a sus gustos, una gran bola se formó alrededor de Sasuke, Naruto estaba sentado hasta atrás con Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, etc. Y así comenzó la prueba, aunque Naruto se sabía las preguntas junto con las respuestas decidió contestar erróneamente pues no quería fallar en su misión de cambiar el mundo.

-Que alegría ver a todos de nuevo, veamos sigue el examen de taijutsu que mala pasada me emparejan con Sasuke, también tengo que dejarme vencer si no me descubrirán- piensa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los exámenes fueron analizados rápidamente por shinobis y el más deplorable fue el de Naruto, como siempre, unos minutos después vuelve Iruka y da el resultado e inmediato los lleva afuera.

-Bien chicos, ahora sigue el examen de taijutsu, formaremos parejas para que se enfrenten, primero Shikamaru contra Ino, Sakura vs Chouji, Hinata vs Shino, Sasuke vs Naruto... eso es todo por favor comiencen- dijo comenzando con las peleas.

Pasaron las batallas obteniendo los siguientes resultados: ganó Shikamaru, Sakura venció a Chouji y evidentemente ganó Sasuke, inmediatamente se amontono su jerga de fans a su alrededor.

-Esto es extraño, el dobe se dejó ganar mas rápido y no protestó, algo está tramando- piensa Sasuke mientras observa a Naruto.

-No me gusta como me mira Sasuke-teme- piensa con un escalofrío.

-Jaja mocoso antes no te molestaba tanto, recuerda que hasta lo besaste- le dice el Kyubi, haciendo que el escalofrío crezca- jaja, debió haber sido memorable.

Jaja no lo fue- responde con una sonrisa sarcástica- mejor regreso ya me da la sensación de que me miran nos vemos al rato- dice saliendo de su mente.

-Chicos ahora les haremos el examen de genjutsu y ninjutsu por favor, los llamare uno por uno- dice Iruka.

Así pasó el tiempo en el cual Naruto se estaba quedando dormido si no fuera por que a su lado estaba Sakura.

-Naruto presta atención que ya casi te toca- le dice dándole un codazo.

-Awww, si Sakura ya entendí, solo 5 minutitos mas- responde bostezando.

-Nada de 5 minutos levántate ahora- dice mientras le da de zarandeadas, hasta que llega el momento de Sakura y lo deja ahí alado de Sasuke.

-oye dobe ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué no estas discutiendo y armando alboroto por cualquier cosa como siempre?- cuestiona el Uchiha.

-Mmm no lo se, creo que estoy cansado- responde bostezando nuevamente.

-Esto se esta volviendo extraño mejor veamos como anda esto- piensa Sasuke.

-El siguiente es Sasuke Uchiha- anuncia Iruka salvando a Naruto de mas preguntas. Sasuke pasa y como siempre es el novato estrella, fue el mejor, pasados unos momentos toco turno a Naruto.

-Naruto haz una transformación del tercer Hokage- pide Iruka.

-Claro Iruka-sensei- dice con euforia. Alrededor de él se formo una nube de humo para revelar a una chica rubia semidesnuda y como era de esperarse a Iruka le salió un chorro de sangre por la nariz, pero Mizuki, quien estaba con el simplemente se disgusto.

-¡Naruto! te dije que ese jutsu no, ahora has la transformación que te pedí- gritó con una vena en la frente.

-así es como lo recuerdo ahora si tengo que hacer el siguiente ridículo- piensa el rubio mientras se prepara-bien Iruka-sensei- lo siguiente que hizo fue transformarse en un Hokage chaparro y narizón todo el público de ahí comenzó a reírse por el fiasco que cometió.

-Naruto, fallaste ahora a ver la técnica de clonación- habla mas desesperado el chunin.

-Esto no es justo Iruka-sensei yo me esfuerzo, de veras que lo intento- dice con tristeza- esto va como debe ser- piensa con una sonrisa interna.

-Pues no lo parece Naruto, no sabes hacer ni una trasformación veamos haz el clon que te pedí- dice con indulgencia.

Naruto realiza los sellos correspondientes y trata de hacer un clon normal el cual le salió todo malhecho, sin color, flácido y muy feo.

-Mal, muy mal Naruto no pasas la prueba- dice Iruka con decepción.

-Vamos Iruka, Naruto a hecho su mayor esfuerzo déjalo pasar- dice Mizuki con una falsa sonrisa amable.

-Lo siento Mizuki, no puedo darle ese beneficio, sus demás compañeros pueden hacer por lo menos 2 copias de si mismo, mientras Naruto no puede hacer ni una sola- dice Iruka señalando el clon que aun se movía en el suelo.

Naruto se veía decepcionado, Mizuki lo veía plenamente, ya veía la hora de poner su plan en marcha.

-El plan dio resultado, solo necesito informarle a Hokage de una manera que no se de cuenta Mizuki- pensaba Naruto sentado en el columpio aparentando una mirada triste.

-Mocoso ¿Si se lo pides a ese niño Uchiha? no dices que esta tramando algo- sugiere el zorro.

-Puede ser, pero no se si me crea-

-Pues así te ganas su confianza- argumenta el Kyubi a favor de su idea.

-Buena idea, pero debo dejar un clon aquí mientras voy y hablo con Sasuke-teme- Con eso en mente crea un clon de sombra y se asegura de que este en la misma posición que el original y desaparece usando el jutsu de su padre con el cual era conocido como el rayo amarillo, en un segundo estaba en la residencia Uchiha.

-Hmp dobe ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- pregunta Sasuke una vez que llega y ve al rubio afuera de su casa.

-Solo quiero que me ayudes en algo que le concierne al Hokage, pues necesito a alguien de confianza- habla demostrando sinceridad con su rostro.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Iruka o al mismo Hokage?- pregunta con desconfianza pues Naruto había estado demasiado raro ese día.

-Porque estaré ocupado ¿Crees que el gran Sasuke Uchiha pueda hacerlo o no?- pide con media sonrisa.

-primero dime que es lo tan importante que quieres hacer- dice ya mas convencido.

-Quiero que le digas al Hokage que valla al bosque oeste, justo a la media noche, que será algo muy importante y por favor no le digas a nadie más- explica el rubio.

-¿Entonces solo eso Dobe?-

-Solo eso, nos vemos teme- dice mientras sale de ahí saltando como todo ninja y se encamina hasta la academia para ver ahí a Hinata, sola en su columpio.

-Hola Hinata-chan ¿Que haces por aquí a esta hora?- pregunta cayendo justo frente a ella.

-¿Ah? Es que no… no han venido por… por mi- dice la chica con un ligero sonrojo una vez que se les pasa el susto inicial.

-Que mal, pero ¿Qué opinas si me quedo contigo a hacerte compañía?- dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Pero Naruto-kun ¿Qué tal si le insultan los Hyuga de nuevo?- pregunta Hinata con miedo.

-No pasará nada Hinata-chan, después de todo no te puedo dejar sola, además no creo que se molesten si no me ven a mi- responde aumentando su sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas Naruto-kun?- cuestiona con curiosidad, era increíble como en unos pocos momentos casi podía hablar fluidamente.

-Pues de que me transformare en mi jutsu sexy y no te preocupes que seré irreconocible- afirma para acto seguido se transforma en la rubia de dos coletas, solo que esta vez llevaba un traje de una pieza color azul y detalles rojos sin ninguna marca en sus mejillas.

-Continuará-

LS: bueno chicos les diré que este fic será un poco diferente y los primeros que me leen mi perfil me explica a en el siguiente ya explicare en el próximo cap. nos vemos XD cualquier duda la aclaro


	2. Chapter 2

-cap. 2 todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado -

(Narrado por Naruto)

Pasado un tiempo muy bonito en el que conversamos, de pronto llegó un guardaespaldas de la familia Hyuga, para mi sorpresa mi disfraz dio resultado.

-Buenas tardes señorita, disculpe es que no la había visto antes ¿Quien es usted? -me preguntó seriamente, pensé que no seria mal contestar.

-Soy Fujiwara Naruko mucho gusto Hyuga-san- tal vez no me crea pero vale la pena intentarlo.

-Gusto en conocerla Naruko-chan soy Lavy Hyuga y soy la mano derecha de Hiashi-sama espero nos acepte una invitación a cenar algún día, sería un honor que la amiga de Hinata-sama venga con nosotros- Wow eso es nuevo, ahora por fin sabré que tanto hacen ahí.

-El honor sería todo mío, pero me temo que tendría que ser mañana u otro día, porque tengo que ir a un encargo de suma importancia, si me disculpa me retiro- salí bien librado, mejor me apresuro a ir con Mizuki, ya mero es la hora.

(Cambio de narrador: Luka-sama)

Ya se le había hecho tarde, pero con la técnica de su padre llegó a la torre en menos tiempo de el que toma parpadear, robo el pergamino exactamente igual a como lo hizo la primera vez y caminó al bosque ya que confiaba que el Hokage fuera avisado por Sasuke, unos minutos después llegó y se sentó, comenzó a fingir estudiar el pergamino, sonrió cuando sintió un chakra familiar, segundos después apareció Mizuki.  
-Bien hecho Naruto-kun ahora entrégame el pergamino del primer Hokage y podrás pasar el examen para genin- dijo el sensei, pero como Naruto ya sabía todo su plan comenzó a repetir lo que había dicho en aquel pasado.

-Pero Mizuki-sensei, ¿Para que quiere este pergamino? Digo, no hay mas que un montón de jutsus que no se comprenden- habló el rubio acercándose a Mizuki- pero de todos modos no te la daré, ya que esto es alta traición a Konoha no es así Hokage-jiji- con estas palabras y como salidos de la nada aparece el Hokage junto a un escuadro ANBU rodeando a Mizuki, acababa de llegar y escuchaba esto, ahora estaba en verdad molesto, acto de reflejo Mizuki toma el pergamino y sale huyendo de la vista.

-Rápido vayan tras él- dictó el Hokage pero antes de salieran en busca de el traidor Naruto se les adelantó con unos clones en la búsqueda de Mizuki mientras el original esperaba.

-No te preocupes Hokage-jiji, no escapara y mire lo que tengo aquí- alardeó para un segundo después sacar el pergamino real de atrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué es esto Naruto? ¿Como es que tienes dos pergaminos?- ya no preguntó pues venían los clones con Mizuki amarrado e inconsciente.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas y lo que paso es que al momento de que falle el examen, Mizuki se aprovecho de que me sentía mal e hizo que robara este pergamino que ves aquí-señala al que trae entres sus manos- diciendo que así aprobaría el examen genin, pero como antes lo había seguido y escuche que solo quería que robara yo el pergamino para que no sospecharan de él- ya no continuo pues Mizuki había despertado con una risa de loco psicópata.

-Jajajajajajajajaja ¿Sabes porque no querían que vieras ese pergamino Naruto?- el rubio fingió cara de sorpresa.

-Mizuki no le digas nada, sabes perfectamente que eso es clasificado, no empeores tu situación- el Hokage parecía desesperado, pero Mizuki no lo escuchó y comenzó a gritarle toda la verdad.

-¡Pues porque tu eres el Kyubi el mismo demonio que destruyó la aldea hace doce años- tanto los ANBUS y el Hokage tenia cara de miedo y temor por la reacción que fuera a dar Naruto, que por otro lado simplemente el tenia la mirada escondida en su flequillo, momentos después se atrevió a hablar pero no era el típico de burla si no un tono serio.

-Sabes Mizuki, eso no me importa, pues yo no soy el Kyubi, simplemente su carcelero y pues el cuarto Hokage debió hacerlo por alguna razón y es por ello que…- _perdón Kyubi si no digo esto no me creen_, pensó y luego continuó hablando- …me siento orgulloso, se que puedo ser el héroe que el pueblo necesita, con este poder los protegeré y será gracias a mi que no habrá mas muerte, así como con mi sacrificio se evitaron mas muertes hace doce años, también se que los que murieron en ese momento cargan en la conciencia pero ya no puedo remediar las cosas- todo esto era oído por los ANBUS el Hokage, Mizuki y alguien que escondida por las ramas de unos arboles- así que escúchalo bien Mizuki yo soy muchas veces mejor que tu, tenlo en cuenta... – dijo mientras volvía a su actitud habitual- bueno Hokage-jiji lo dejo en sus manos ya me tengo que ir ya es muy noche para que esté afuera- estaba por irse pero el Hokage le habla.

-Espera Naruto-kun, toma esto- dice al tiempo que le lanza una bandana en color negro, similar a la que usaría en el futuro- felicidades, ahora eres un genin de Konoha- Naruto la atrapo y se fue no sin antes ir con la presencia escondida.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Sasuke teme?- le dijo al que se escondía entre los arboles- vamos sal, se que escuchaste todo.

Al instante salió Sasuke de los arboles demostrando que el rubio estaba en lo cierto, el Uchiha estaba que no cabía de el asombro, pues pensó que se escondía demasiado bien- Hmp ¿Entonces es cierto?- afirmó mas que preguntar.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó como si no supiera a que se refería-

-Que eres el contenedor de la bestia que atacó Konoha, ¿Es cierto?- respondió el Uchiha.

-Pues ya vez, no es como que fuera a acabar el mundo por ser un monstruo como muchos dirían, pero eso no es importante porque eh encontrado personas con las cuales me siento bien y me aceptan por lo que soy no por lo que tengo adentro, que dices teme dejas de lado lo que hizo tu hermano para buscar una mejor solución a tu problema- Sasuke quedó en shock ese es un tema que solo él y el Hokage podían tratar, pero como si le hubieran activado un suceso reacciono violentamente.

-¿Tu que sabes sobre mi familia? Él la destruyo porque quería hacerse mas fuerte- enojo era poco para describir lo que sentía, estaba furioso- es por eso que tengo que matarlo, para vengar a mi clan -Naruto también se enojó pues estaba ciego de venganza, Naruto pensaba no recurrir a eso pero lo hizo.

-¿Sabes el verdadero porqué de la muerte de tu clan?- comenzó a hablar en tono serio, pero Sasuke seguía diciendo que Itachi los había matado por volverse mas fuerte- pues déjame decirte que no es así, tu padre pensaba levantarse contra Konoha y teniendo el sharingan podría haber una guerra segura, es por eso que tu hermano tomó parte de la responsabilidad y como no quería que eso sucediera, a ti te dejó solo para que hicieras las cosas bien, que limpiaras el nombre de los Uchiha con grandes hazañas y no para que calleras en los malos pasos- decía Naruto de lo mas serio que se conocía.

-Mentira, eso que dices no es verdad, Itachi me dijo que mató el clan solo para hacerse mas fuerte- respondió Sasuke mas enojado. a lo que Naruto contraatacó con mas seriedad.

-Si fuera verdad eso que dices ¿Porqué no te mato a ti también? Eres un Uchiha, no tenía razones para arriesgarse a que algún día fueras tras él para matarlo. Si no me crees míralo por ti mismo- hizo unas posiciones de manos y toco su cabeza antes de que Sasuke pudiera apartarse.

En la mente de Sasuke aparecieron imágenes en las cuales estaban Fugaku e Itachi hablando de el próximo ataque a Konoha y porque no los trataban como deberían, más imágenes ahora donde estaba a Itachi matando a los demás y al último como llego con Fugaku y Mikoto.

-Esto no es lo que quiero para mi hermano, no es mi deseo que crezca en un clan de sanguinarios, que toman lo que quieren por la fuerza, por eso prefiero que me odie, que me tema por ser una persona que piensa en el poder y la ambición, si es el precio a pagar para que Sasuke borre todo un pasado de odios y traiciones, entonces estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme- acto seguido los tortura y mata.

Todo lo que veía y oía Sasuke no lo podía creer, su hermano no lo hizo por poder si no por amor, empezó a dejar caer unas lagrimas al caer de rodillas,  
-Lo siento Sasuke pero no puedo dejar que te ciegues por la venganza sabiendo que no lo hizo por lo que tu crees, aparte de quien estaba conspirando con tu padre era nada mas y nada menos que Danzo, quien empezó a llenar la cabeza de tu padre con ideas erróneas, ideas de una aldea donde si Danzo era Hokage los Uchiha tendrían su gloria de regreso- declaró Naruto mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Dobe, me sorprendes -soltó una sonrisa de conformidad- en verdad me sorprendes, solo unos días atrás pretendías ser el idiota de la clase y ahora sabes como hacer mayores cosas que nunca, ahora que tengo las cosas en claro se que tengo que destruir a Danzo y su sequito de momias, no me dejare vencer por ti dobe, a partir de hoy reconozco tu fuerza, como siempre has querido y te declaro mi rival- dice mientras muestra una sonrisa de superioridad típica de los Uchiha, mientras Naruto responde con una zorruna.

-Lo se teme, pero no digas ninguna palabra de lo que hablamos aquí, tiene que quedar en secreto y sigamos como siempre en lo que queda de academia, cuando estemos acomodados en los equipos comenzará nuestra carrera, quien alcance su sueño primero ganará- dicho esto se fue con un peso menos encima.

-Todo fue acorde lo planeado- habló hacia sus adentros- ahora solo falta reparar algunas cosas que están por pasar.

-Mocoso me sorprendió como manejaste ese asunto del Uchiha ¿Como supiste los motivos de Itachi?-preguntó el Kyubi con una sonrisa mas o menos diabólica.

-Recuerdas el día que me enfrente con él y que me dio parte de su poder, digamos que también me dio parte de sus memorias, incluido el porqué de su matanza, no lo había querido decir pues en ese momento no servía de nada, Sasuke estaba con Orochimaru, Itachi estaba en Akatsuki y estábamos en guerra con ellos- explico el rubio.

-Buen punto mocoso, algo más importante niño ¿como le vas a hacer con lo del equipo en la prueba?- cuestionó refiriéndose a la prueba de Kakashi.

-Para que todo salga según lo que pasó la primera vez no debemos alterar muchas cosas, seguirá como siempre, el mismo equipo con Sasuke la pelodechicle, digo, Sakura y yo y lo mas seguro es que el Hokage no se arrepiente y pone a Kakashi-sensei, solo él le puede enseñar a Sasuke el uso del sharingan- expuso de nuevo el rubio.

-Entonces tendremos que ver de nuevo todo otra vez- se quejó el Kyubi con aburrimiento removiéndose en su jaula.

-Relájate, ahora que sabemos algunas cosas podremos hacer estas cosas aun mas divertidas que la primera vez- objetó el rubio con una sonrisa que recordaba a el gato de Alicia.

-Ya me suponía yo que no ibas a dejar las cosas tan a la ligera- predijo el zorro.

-Pues no, esto tiene que ser mejor esta vez, ¿Ahora como le hare para la cena con Hinata-chan?- se cuestionó dándole una gran importancia al asunto.

-Por eso ni te preocupes mocoso, si no sospecho de ti ese guardia Hyuga no lo sospechara su padre, mejor concéntrate por donde vas, no quiero que quedes inconsciente- terminó el Kyubi. Y así salió de su cabeza, en menos de 5 minutos ya había llegado a su apartamento y se acostó a dormir feliz pues el Hokage ya le había mandado mas ropa para Naruto en sus nuevos tonos naranja azul y negro.

Al día siguiente se levantó perezosamente ya que ese día era la asignación de equipos, se aseó, comió y se aseguró que la leche no estaba buena así que la tiró, traía unas monedas en la tarde compraría mas leche, terminó comiendo un ramen instantáneo y un poco de jugo que tenía, se puso una camisa de red y un chaleco color azul un pantalón Shinobi color negro, su bandana se la colocó en el brazo derecho, salió de su apartamento muy quitado de la pena y llego ala sala solo para ser observado.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerda que solo pueden estar los graduados - le habló Shikamaru perezosamente.

-Mira esto Shikamaru- dice señalando la bandana en el brazo- si estoy graduado, ayer me acaban de aprobar - respondió victorioso Naruto, el cual se fue a sentar pues ya llegaba Iruka, justamente venia de que el Hokage le informara de la situación respecto a Naruto.

-Bien chicos, ahora asignare a los equipos, siéntense por favor- acto seguido todos se sentaron e Iruka comenzó a hablar- bien el equipo numero uno será conformado por... bueno ahora el equipo 7, el cual lo formarán Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki - este estaba medio dormido así que no supo cuando lo nombraron, pero no era necesario pues sabia en que equipo quedaría- y por ultimo Sasuke Uchiha- Sakura saltó, bailó y grito y después le restregó en la cara a Ino su supuesta victoria, Naruto estaba dormido en su silla y Sasuke simplemente se mantuvo serio.

-El equipo ocho será formado por Hinata Hyuga-acto seguido despierta Naruto- Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame- Naruto veía a Hinata y desearía estar en su equipo- el equipo nueve aun esta en servicio desde la generación pasada, así que sigamos, del equipo diez son Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka- la queja de la rubia no se hizo esperar ya que protestó por estar con un flojo y un gordo, mas sin embargo Iruka no le hizo caso- bien chicos en unos momento llegara su instructor jounin así que por favor espérenlo.

Pasaron todos los maestros por sus alumno y los único que quedaban eran el equipo 7 en el cual Sakura se quejaba de lo que se tardaba su maestro, Naruto medio dormido y Sasuke viendo por la ventana preguntándose a que horas llegará su maestro, minutos después de eso Naruto se paró agarró el borrador de el pizarrón y lo puso entre la puerta y el marco.

-Dobe no creo que el sensei caiga en eso, el es un jounin el mas alto rango para ninja, es un ninja de elite- dijo Sasuke apartando la vista de la ventana un momento.

-Así es baka, no creo que caiga en tu broma, eso déjalo para un niño de tres años - reclamó la ojijade.

Naruto hizo caso omiso de eso y se fue a sentar teniendo en cuenta lo que iba a suceder, el tan esperado sensei llego recibiendo el borrador en su cabeza, Naruto comenzó a reír, Sasuke se preguntaba como es que calló en el juego tonto del rubio y Sakura solo lo vio con malos ojos.

-Veamos ¿Cómo se los digo? Mi primera impresión de ustedes, son unos idiotas- dijo el peliblanco conocido como Kakashi- los espero en la azotea en 5 minutos- salió de la sala y seguidos los alumnos Sakura iba adelante y Naruto y Sasuke atrás.

-Dobe ¿Ahora que te pasa? hiciste eso como si supieras de antemano lo que pasaría - cuestiono el Uchiha en voz baja.

-Pues ¿Qué te digo? no se, solo algo que quería hacer no sabia a ciencia cierta si sucedería- respondió Naruto, llegaron a la azotea y como dijo ahí estaba el sensei, con la mirada puesta en ellos cuando llegaron.

-Bien, ya que llegaron ¿Qué tal si empezamos por presentarnos? díganme sus sueños convicciones y deseos que les gusta y que no les gusta.

-¿Nos podría dar un ejemplo sensei?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Qué se le puede hacer?- se preguntó en un suspiro- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y se supone que tengo que ser su sensei, lo que me gusta, no les interesa, lo que no me gusta… paso, mis sueños para el futuro, no lo había pensado- dijo tomándose la barbilla en una falsa pose de meditación.

-¿A que se refiere con que se supone que será nuestro sensei?- cuestionó Sakura.

-Mas adelante se los diré, ahora preséntate rosadita- ordenó con tono aburrido.

-¿Yo?- preguntó la Haruno señalándose.

-¿Acaso ves otro cabello color chicle masticado por aquí?- preguntó Naruto cansado, no sabia como en su infancia creyó estar enamorado de ella.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta- dijo mirando disimuladamente a Sasuke sonrojándose- lo que no me gusta es Naruto- dijo mirando al rubio ahora- y mis sueños para el futuro…- esta vez vuelve a ver a Sasuke pero ahora con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

-Estas chicas de hoy en día, se esfuerzan mas por tener un chico que por tener un buen nivel- se dijo el peliblanco mentalmente- Bien eso estuvo… informativo, ahora tu el de la cara de que aburrido- dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me gusta nada en especial, me disgustan muchas cosas, y mi sueño, no más bien es una meta, matar a un grupo de momias y reconstruir mi clan- finalizó sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Solo falto yo, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen y entrenar, me disgusta que subestimen a la gente, mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor Hokage, superar a todos los anteriores y crear un futuro mejor- _para ti… Hinata-chan. _Agregó mentalmente.

-Ya que nos presentamos les diré porque se "supone" que seré su Sensei, de los nueve equipos que se graduaron solo tres entrarán en servicio, ¿Quienes lo harán? Quienes nosotros decidamos, los escogeremos poniéndoles una prueba, síganme al campo de entrenamiento numero tres- dijo dándose media vuelta y posándose en el barandal para saltar, pero antes de hacerlo se giró y habló- Mas les vale no haber desayunado o de lo contrario vomitarán- dicho esto desapareció y los chicos comenzaron a seguirlo lo mejor que pudieron al campo antes mencionado.

-continue-

bueno gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial ragde09 EL ME AYUDA EN ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP XD


	3. Chapter 3

-Cambiar un poco las cosas-  
Minutos después llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, la tarea de seguirle el paso a su sensei era incomoda, además de cansada, al menos para dos de ellos, quienes llegaron de lo mas cansados.

-Al parecer a dos de ustedes aun les falta mucho por mejorar- mencionó el peli plateado, quien parecía un poco sorprendido al ver al Uchiha más cansado que el rubio.

-Sensei ¿Nos-podría- decir-en que cons-iste la prueba?- preguntó Sakura muy agitada y con dificultad para respirar.

-Les diré, en realidad es muy sencilla- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa dos cascabeles- ¿Ven esto? me los tendrán que quitar, pueden utilizar cualquier método- hizo una breve pausa- la cuestión es que vengan a mi con intención de matarme, de lo contrario no los podrán ni tocar.

El Uchiha prestaba la mayor atención de lo que decía su sensei al igual que Sakura, mientras nuestro querido rubio estaba en otro ¨asunto ¨ en el interior de su cabeza.

(Narra Naruto al tiempo que habla Kakashi)

Desde que empezó a hablar el sensei me aburrí así que decidí hacer una visita a Kyubi el cual parece dormido.

-¡Kyubi!- le grité con todas mis fuerzas a lo que pareció reaccionar.

-¿Qué quieres mocosos? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar?- me respondió con aparente enojo mas bien diría yo cansancio.  
-Es que estabas dormido y pues ni modo que hiciera- le dije- por cierto hoy en la mañana me tope al guardia Hyuga claro que en mi versión femenina no quería arriesgarme a que me viera con Hinata así como así- le conté lo sucedido-

-¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo sucedió ahora mocoso?- me cuestionó haciendo que recordara.

Flashback.

Estaba caminando en dirección a la academia cuando me encuentro a Hinata también así que decidí hablarle, pero había un problema, el mismo guardia de ayer estaba con ella así que tuve que tomar la apariencia de Naruko.

-Hola Hinata-chan buenos días- la salude, al mismo tiempo que me lo devolvía con un ligero sonrojo, más el guardaespaldas también me miró.

-Buenos días Naruko-chan es un gusto poder verla nuevamente- en serio, ese hombre no me da buena espina.

-Buenos días Hyuga-san que coincidencia encontrarles aquí - dije sonando lo mas natural que pude.

-No creo que sea coincidencia, me imagino que se dirige ala academia -asentí - bueno ahora mismo voy a dejar a Hinata-sama- hizo una pausa espero que no me haiga descubierto- por cierto no me a respondido sobre lo de la cena, entonces gustaría ir a cenar esta noche a casa de Hinata-sama - me preguntó  
pause unos momentos pensando, la verdad no veía nada malo en esa invitación, podre hacer que el odio de Neji hacia Hinata cambie aparte de que en un futuro él será mi mas grande amigo y confidente es por eso que mejor tengo a todos en mi favor.

-Claro Hyuga-san me encantaría, ¿Qué le parece hoy a las ocho? prometo ir Datt…- me detengo de terminar la frase como siempre lo hago, acto seguido me despido de Hinata-chan de un beso en la mejilla, con lo cual no paso desapercibido por mi ese leve sonrojo que me encanta.

Fin del flashback.

-Y eso fue lo que paso - dije con una cara seria.

-Pues ya casi estas por cumplir una de tus metas mocoso- al zorro le apareció una sonrisa muy poco descriptible parecía que me sentía extrañamente agusto- mocoso será mejor que regreses algo me dice que no te va a ir bien si sigues aquí- ahora su sonrisa paso a ser la mera saña, pero tiene razón era la hora de que regresara.

(Narra LUKA-SAMA)

Al parecer la explicación del profesor terminó un minuto antes de que el rubio regresara ya que sus compañeros estaban escondidos mientras el rubio se quedaba ahí parado si hacer nada.

-¿No piensas correr como los demás?- le dijo el profesor a lo que negó- ¿No? dime porqué- ordenó.

-Pues seria una perdida de tiempo, se que te diste cuenta en todo el camino- volteó a ver si no había nadie cerca- de que esto seria innecesario, puesto que la prueba solo tiene dos cascabeles y uno tendría que merecer castigo y no quiero que ninguno de mis compañeros se arriesgue a perder, además nos dijo que fuéramos a usted con intención de matarlo, si lo matamos después nos quedamos sin profesor, mis compañeros son como mis hermanos y las personas que dejan atrás a sus compañeros son peor que la basura- terminó dejando a un Kakashi muy sorprendido.

-Tengo que reconocer que su madurez es digna- pensó en sus adentros- muy bien Naruto te diste cuenta de el valor de la prueba antes de siquiera empezarla, dime que harías si uno de tus compañeros falla.

-Nada, se que ellos son ninjas de buen rango y por algo aprobaron no necesitan ayuda para poder darse cuenta de el objetivo de esta prueba- el rubio parecía absorto de la mirada que le proporcionaba Kakashi- además Kakashi- sensei nunca iba a pelear con nosotros enserio, usted es un ninja de elite así que no perdería el tiempo con unos niños- las carcajadas mentales de Naruto no paraban pues ahí estaba el sensei que algún día lo derroto tan rápido cuestionándose si en verdad era el rubio revoltoso quien ahora hablaba.

-Dime chico ¿Como sabias que yo no iba en serio con ustedes?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-Pues por la razón de que desde que se fueron mis compañeros sacaste ese aburrido librito naranja conocido con el nombre de icha-icha Paradise - menciono el rubio señalando el objeto que su profesor traía y no le prestaba mucha importancia desde que comenzó a conversar con el rubio.

-Tienes razón - mostró una sonrisa de lado abajo de su mascara- no me queda mas que aprobarte chico si tus compañeros pasan será porque confían mutuamente en ellos-¨como debería de ser¨- bien, si quieres ponte a hacer cualquier cosa, ah pero haz algo para que se ayuden se que lo lograras sin que se den cuenta- terminó el peliblanco.

-Ok dejo a mi kage bunshin para que se haga cargo- una vez creado el clon se retiró el original, mientras la copia iba con Sasuke escondido entre los arboles

-Hola teme- saludó de lo más normal.

-Vete de aquí dobe, estamos en medio de la prueba- regañó el Uchiha.

-De eso vengo a hablarte, ¿Por qué atacar por separado? Es mejor en equipo para, eso se hicieron los conjuntos, para que no lleves la carga tu solo- terminó el rubio ante la seria mirada de Sasuke.

-Entonces dobe ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? si dices que esto es equipo solo tiene dos cascabeles los cuales tiene que ir para dos de nosotros.

-No te preocupes si me di cuenta de ello ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de el truco oculto de la prueba?- cuestionó el rubio a lo que parecía que Sasuke no se daba ni enterado- aquí hay que trabajar en conjunto para conseguir esos cascabeles, no hay que dejar a ningún camarada sin apoyo, voy por Sakura para empezar el plan.

Mientras estos estaban en el desarrollo de su prueba el Naruto original se dirigía al despacho Hokage a tratar un asunto que tenia pensado decirle hasta hace poco, regresemos ala prueba.

-Repasemos lo planeado, Sasuke tu te encargaras de distraerlo, Sakura harás lo posible por tirarle toda arma, así por lo menos se distrae un poco mas, en eso aprovechas tu Sasuke para quitarle su libro el que trae en las manos, pero cuidado no dejen que habrá su ojo izquierdo puede ser mortal- terminado de decir esto salen dispersados.

El primero en atacar como dijo el clon, fue Sasuke el cual lanzo shuriken, Kakashi las esquivó mientras seguía leyendo despreocupadamente, pero un punto ciego, su lado izquierdo, mientras tuviera el sharingan oculto carecía de visión periférica, lo cual Sakura aprovecho y lanzo unos kunais explosivos nublándole la vista totalmente al peliblanco, Sasuke aprovechó para meterse al humo y con algo de suerte le quitó el libro, Kakashi se sentía impresionado si que trabajaban bien en equipo, más para su sorpresa el descubrir que su amado libro no estaba.

-Kakashi sensei ríndase y entregue los cascabeles- dictaminé el portador de el apellido Uchiha sosteniendo el libro balanceándolo de un lado a otro.

-Por favor no, ese libro es mi mayor tesoro no le hagan nada- rogó el sensei, pero al ver que no había respuesta de devolverle el libro no hizo mas que levantar la banda de su ojo y revelar el sharingan- me temo que iré mas allá con ustedes.

-Me temo que no sensei, si no nos da los cascabeles hare lo peor que se puede hacer cuando se lee un libro- un momento de silencio por parte de peliblanco dio a entender a Sasuke que lo que le dijo Naruto daba resultado- si, si no nos da esos cascabeles le diré el final de el libro.

-¿Cómo podrías saber el final de un libro para mayores de edad?- dijo el ninja copia.

-Pues por la simple razón de que mi hermano tenia un libro exactamente igual a este- le dijo la mentira adecuada al parecer- y una vez que estuve en su cuarto mientras él estaba en misión, entre sus cosas lo encontré, dado que era un poco interesante me atrevía leer el final y contárselo a mi hermano, claro que recibí un golpe por revelarlo pero valió la pena.

-No te creo nada Uchiha- dijo el peliblanco.

-¿No?- retó el Uchiha- pues mira que si- tal como le contó Naruto empezó con el nombre de la protagonista- Shizuoka le dijo a Yue que ella...- ya no oía mas pues Kakashi había tapado sus orejas pero fue inútil pues con el sharingan leía sus labios así que cerro los ojos pensando en que nunca le arruinarían el final de su novela favorita, acto seguido Sasuke y Sakura tomaron los cascabeles sin que se diera cuenta el profesor, mostraba una Sakura feliz y un Sasuke satisfecho al mismo tiempo, el clon de Naruto salía de entre los arboles muy contento.

-Kakashi- sensei el equipo puede trabajar muy bien si eso lo desea, pero hay que admitir que uno se sacrificaría por el otro si es necesario ¿Cierto?- cuestionó el rubio clon para sus dos compañeros.

-En un equipo necesita eso, compañeros, si no de que serviría- dijo acertadamente la peli chicle perdón Sakura.

-Concuerdo con ella, la unión hace la fuerza y nosotros somos un equipo, somos uno solo- dijo serio Sasuke.

-Bien, me acaban de demostrar que si merecen ser unos ninjas de Konoha, felicidades acaban de aprobar el examen ahora son unos auténticos genin- dijo con una sonrisa bueno al menos eso se notaba- ahora pueden retirarse comenzaremos las misiones la próxima semana- dicho eso se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

-Chicos ya me voy, los veo después- se despidió la copia de el rubio e igual que Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo indicando que el real nunca estuvo ahí.

-Hora de irse- anunció comenzando a caminar, y luego se giró y le dirigió la mirada- ¿Vienes?- le preguntó a Sakura quien gustosa le responde que si.

Mientras tanto el original acababa de recibir las memorias del clon sobre su equipo, entró a la oficina Hokage sin tocar como siempre hacia, en ese tiempo por costumbre, poco después con Tsunade por molestar y en su tiempo porque era su oficina, fue recibido por el mismo Sarutobi quien lo veía entre enojado y contento.

-Naruto-kun ¿A que debo tu visita?- preguntó con jovialidad, e increíblemente Naruto mostraba un semblante serio ante las palabras de Hiruzen.

-Hokage-sama vayamos al grano- dijo con seriedad, él nunca se refería a Hiruzen con el "sama" excepto cuando el asunto era de suma seriedad- se que usted tiene conocimiento de la criatura que alberga mi interior y también se que mis padres fueron Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina.

-Naruto-kun ¿Como sabes eso ultimo si es un secreto nivel SS? Más oculto incluso que el Kyubi- cuestionó un poco aturdido el Hokage.

-Le contare, pero no se valla a asustar - comenzó su relato falso- pues vera, hace poco, antes de la formación de equipos, hable con el Kyubi, estaba muy molesto porque no me trataban enserio, así que estaba apunto de liberar el sello- el Hokage no podía creer lo que oía, hasta ese punto lo había orillado la confesión de Mizuki- antes de que siquiera me acercara a la jaula me sostuvo la mano mi padre, que en ese momento no lo conocía así que me explicó todo, los motivos de porque lo encerraron en mi, después me contó que es mi padre y quien fue mi madre y valla sorpresa que me lleve cuando mi madre apareció y le dio un golpe a mi padre y yo no me salvé porque también me dio uno, después me restauraron el sello para que mi madre me enseñara a controlar el chakra del Kyubi, me dijo muy poco sobre el pasado, pero también me habló de mi clan y me dijo que usted sabría decirme más.

El Hokage no podía creerle del todo, podría parecer mentira ya que nunca sintió la presencia del zorro, en ningún momento- Parece que al fin te enteraste, en primer lugar perdona, nunca quise que te vieran como un monstruo, siguiente si no te dijimos quienes eran tus padres fue porque tenían muchos enemigos los cuales vendrían a por ti en cualquier momento- comenzó a disculparse.

-Lo se, no se preocupe- dijo con el mismo tono serio- quisiera hablarle sobre mi clan, necesito que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad sea nuevamente reconocido como parte de la aldea.

-De eso no hay duda Naruto, pero para eso necesitas por lo menos una esposa y alguien mas que sea miembro, no importa que no se Uzumaki de sangre sino que esté dispuesto a abandonar su apellido para ser parte del clan.

-No se preocupe para cuando tenga mi mayoría de edad todo estará arreglado- ahora pasa con la misma actitud característica- bien, nos vemos tengo que prepararme porque tengo una cena con el complejo Hyuga- sin dejar hablar al Hokage Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo.

-Este chico promete ser uno de los mejores ninjas en la generación- se dijo el Hokage a si mismo.

-Ahora ya puedo pasar a hablarle a Hinata sin preocupación- se dijo internamente el rubio  
-continua-

LS: bueno como siempre gracias a ragde09 el me ayuda bastante en la historia que creen sere buena y pondre un mini spoiler XD

habra un pequeño retomo hacia el futuro nuevamente, apareceran personajes hechos por mi que ya veran quienes solo se que mas adelante pasaran mas maravillas si no tienen dudas me despido bay XD


	4. Chapter 4

-Algo inesperado-

Mientras tanto en el futuro, precisamente minutos después de que Naruto fuera a la caverna Akatsuki.

-Te dije que no le iba a decir a nadie -reclama una chica de unos 16 años piel morena cabello negro corto, -sabia que ese cabeza hueca se iba ir – razonó.

-Ya cálmate Rin- comenta un joven mas grande que ella, de unos 20 años, piel clara y ojos verdes- recuerda lo que había hablado él anteriormente, no nos llevaría, sin importar cuanto se lo pidiésemos-

-Lo se Soul pero quería verlo como era de mocoso - renegó la ojicafe -además no es el único que puede hacer el jutsu, somos miembros del clan Uzumaki ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Qué insinúas Rin?- pregunto algo preocupado el chico ya que conocía a su hermana adoptiva, y sabía que podría llegar a ser igual de hiperactiva que su rubio padre.

-No insinuó nada, digo que nos vamos al pasado también- dijo muy motivada la chica mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Rin, recuerda que en ese tiempo no habíamos nacido aún- rebatió Soul.

-Según el pergamino nuestra mente se fusionará con nuestro cuerpo, pero al no haber cuerpo tendremos el nuestro, es eso o nos desintegraremos, no recuerdo cual de las dos era- explicó haciendo que una gota de sudor bajara por la nuca del ojiverde.

-Espero que sea la primera opción- dijo con una media sonrisa- será cansado- dijo con pereza, el tío Shikamaru le había pegado algo mas que su gusto por el shogi- Pero ese jutsu lleva demasiado chakra- argumentó.

-Para una persona normal sería una gran cantidad, pero nosotros no somos normales- contraatacó la joven- vamos que mientras mas nos tardemos menos diversión tendremos.

Y así lo hicieron, no se preocuparon por hacer un campo protector, su cuerpo iría a donde ellos fueran, mancharon el pergamino con algo de chakra e hicieron los sellos correspondientes. Y al igual que con el rubio hubo una luz cegadora que en este caso los cubrió a ambos, pero cuando desapareció no había nada. Segundos después abrieron los ojos y vieron que nada había cambiado, excepto por el árbol bajo el que estaban, el cual estaba mas pequeño.

-Funciono Soul-kun- habló efusiva Rin mientras se lanzaba y abrazaba al chico.

-Así es Rin, volvimos, ahora podremos evitar que Hinata muera, pero debemos encontrar a Naruto primero- analizó el joven rápidamente, aunque no habían conocido a Hinata en su tiempo su padre les había hablado mucho de ella Soul nació tres años después de la invasión de Pein y su hermana cuatro años mas tarde.

-Así es- de pronto pareció recordar algo- deberíamos salvar al cuarto Kazekage, así se evitará la guerra con la hoja, pero para eso debemos encontrar a Gaara- hizo una cara pensativa.

-A pesar de que en este tiempo es un monstruo sanguinario aún es el tiempo para que recapacite, no podemos dejarle todo el trabajo a Naruto, para eso vinimos- agregó él.

Dicho esto los chicos partieron a la aldea de Sunagakure, mientras tanto en Konoha, esa misma noche se veía una rubia de dos coletas portando un kimono en color naranja y detalles amarillos, se veía muy coqueta.

(Narra Naruto)

Esto es insoportable no se como Hinata-chan puede usar estas telas, pero todo sea por arreglar las cosas, estoy afuera de el complejo se ve mas imponente que nunca, toco la puerta y me abre un hombre mas alto que yo podría suponer que es uno de la rama secundaria pues no me ve muy bien, parece que Hinata vino a recibirme lo cual me alegra.

-Buenas noches Naruko-chan pasa por favor- me dice con ese sonrojo hace que todo valga la pena.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan - le respondí como yo lo suelo hacer – con su permiso- digo al guardia indicando que iba a entrar, esas clases de etiqueta que me hizo tomar la vieja Tsunade en el futuro estaban dando frutos, pero al parecer no fue muy grata mi visita, la mayoría me veía con ojos de querer matarme por el hecho de estar ahí, todo lo contrario al amable Lavy, sigo diciendo que ese sujeto no me da buena espina.

-Hiashi-sama ella es Naruko Fujiwara, la amiga de Hinata-sama que le comenté- me presento Lavy, pero el patriarca me veía con ganas de sacarme a patadas, nadie que no tuviera un Byakugan era digno de sentarse a la mesa con él.

-¿Como conociste a mi hija Naruko-san?- esa voz hace temblar hasta el más valiente incluso cuando era Hokage me seguía dando miedo.

-En la academia, no se preocupe Hiashi-sama yo solo quiero entablar una amistad con su hija, sin ninguna mala intención, o espera de gratificación- respondo lo mas calmado posible, una tarea casi imposible, pero me recuerdo que no puedo darme el lujo de decir todo.

-Solo eso necesitaba saber- me pregunto si habrá visto a través de mi disfraz.

-Pasemos a cenar- anuncia Lavy muy feliz a veces me pregunto como es que es la mano derecha de Hiashi, son todo lo contrario.

Todos pasamos a el comedor, son muy tradicionales al parecer, se que esto que voy a preguntar no va ser bueno pero lo tengo que hacer, por cierto ya estábamos comiendo algo que a mi no me agrada.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Hiashi-sama pero me imagino que usted por ser el líder de uno de los clanes mas poderosos, sabrá algo del clan Uzumaki- hubo un silencio muy incomodo en la mesa para sorpresa mía mas que nada porque el líder Hyuga mayor mando a sacar a al mayoría así que nada más quedamos Hinata, yo, Neji y él.

-¿Como es que usted sabe de ese clan?- preguntó mandándome una señal sutil de que no aceptaría otra respuesta que la verdad, momento de improvisar.

-Es que yo no le he mencionado que vengo de otra aldea- espero Hinata me crea y me ayude- y soy algo así una descendiente de una familia de ese clan, me enteré de que aquí vive el descendiente y heredero de esa familia - trágame tierra espero me crean, rayos empiezo a pensar como chica, aunque no es tan malo.

-Es verdad, aquí vive el último descendiente de la familia directa- si pareció creérsela- pero no entiendo como es que siendo compañera de Hinata no lo conozcas.

-Es que bueno yo, voy un año mas atrás, el año próximo me gradúo y como Fujiwara que soy debo ser leal al clan Uzumaki, somos algo así como la segunda rama de los Hyuga, quisiera saber mas sobre su clan ya que mi familia murió hace poco dejándome la encomendarían de buscar al ultimo heredero y ayudarlo en lo que necesite. Inmediatamente descubrí que detrás de aquel hombre duro y frio se encontraba alguien amable.

Después Hiashi me pasó un largo rato contando mas cosas sobre mi clan, cosas que no sabia tal es el caso sobre la formación de sellos, el dominio de chakra y su grandes cantidades y algo que si me sorprendió fue que la madre de Hinata-chan y mi madre se llevaban bien, solo sabia que se llevaba bien con la madre de el teme, otra cosa que me sorprendió fue que él se llevaba bien con mi padre, como las madres habían pactado nuestro matrimonio... esperen ¿Nuestro matrimonio? Eso no me lo esperaba, ahora volteo a ver a mis compañeros, pero principalmente a Hinata, estaba con los ojos mas que abiertos y a Neji quien la miraba con disgusto ¿Por qué será? ironizo mas de la cuenta.

-Hyuga-sama, eso de el compromiso ¿Como pudo ser? según tengo entendido su clan no puede mesclar la sangre con alguien de fuera de su clan- Fui directo, si eso no es inconveniente mañana mismo vengo y reclamo la mano de Hinata.

Su voz se hizo temblorosa- ya que fue por decisión de mi esposa y de su madre, ellas dijeron que si nacían un niño y una niña en cualquiera de las dos los casarían, aun así fuera lo último que hicieran, por mi parte acepte, ya que mi esposa significaba mucho para mi tuve que hacer una excepción- habló con un poco de nostalgia.

-Disculpe ¿El heredero está consiente de este pacto?- Hinata me miraba muy impactada, se exactamente la razón pero no le diré nada, aun no.

-No lo sabe ya que aparte de ser el heredero e hijo de el cuarto Hokage es el contenedor de el Kyubi aquella despreciable bestia que atacó Konoha hace 12 años- como odio esa historia, los ojos de los Hyuga menores se abrieron a mas no poder con evidente sorpresa, no los culpo, solo espero que Hinata no me odie por eso, esta llorando pero ¿Por qué?

-Mis padres me contaron algo parecido, pero no se le hace injusto que, aparte de ser el carcelero de una cosa que él no eligió, se le niegue el derecho a conocer a su futura esposa, aparte de que puede reclamar el nombramiento de su clan nuevamente y ser reconocido- esto seguro no falla mas bien se ven con cara de sorpresa.

-Tienes razón, él a vivido una vida muy dura como para ser tratado de esa forma, bien mañana lo nadare llamar y le diré todo- eso si me agradó ¿porque Hinata me mira así? Hiashi mira a Neji ¿Qué será lo que pasa?- Neji necesito hablar contigo después de la cena- eso si me sorprendió ¿será que le hablando el corazón y quiere hablar con Neji? mejor terminamos de comer rápido.

-Muchas gracias por la cena Hyuga-sama, ¿Puedo conversar con Hinata-chan un momento?- me miró unos segundos para luego asentir- bien vamos Hinata-chan- me la lleve al jardín iba muy decaída, será mejor que le pregunte-

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Por qué lloras?- le digo con tono preocupado.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, no sabia que vivías un terrible tormento, si hubiera sabido lo que vivías… yo- se lanzó a mi pecho a llorar.

-Mo te preocupes Hinata-chan, no me deprimo porque se que todos los que he conocido me ayudan y me apoyan tal como es el caso de ti, el teme el Hokage-jiji Iruka-sensei y un montón de personas que aun no conozco, prefiero hablar de otro asunto contigo- no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Se seca las lagrimas al parecer si le ayudo mi comentario- si Naruto-kun ¿Qué pasa?- me dice viéndome con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Se que sonara extraño ya que muy pocas veces hemos cruzado palabra, pero enserio te digo que... me gustas Hinata- cierro los ojos, no se que reacción valla a tomar, quizá aun no me ame como en el futuro, jamás supe desde cuando lo empezó a hacer, abro lentamente un ojo para ver que tiene sus dos manos en la boca y empieza a derramar lagrimas.

-¿En… es en serio Naruto-kun?- pregunta sin dejar de llorar.

-Por supuesto, no hay manera de que mienta en algo tan serio como esto- respondo y acto seguido se tira encima de mí llorando, al parecer de alegría.

-A mi también me gustas Naruto-kun- eso me alegró demasiado, al parecer en este tiempo ella ya se había fijado en mi, como se que no puedo hacer lo que quiero con esta apariencia, simplemente la separo para que no piensen mal.

-Hinata-chan recuerda que en este momento soy una mujer así que no muestres mucho cariño- ella un poco decepcionada se separa, pero no la juzgo ya que me hubiera encantado que siguiera así.

-Bien Naruto-kun pero ¿Qué harás mañana?- eso si que lo tenia planeado.

-No hay de que preocuparse, tengo la historia correcta, así que mejor esperamos a que salga tu padre y primo para despedirme correctamente. Unos cuantos minutos después salen el líder del clan y un Neji algo sorprendido, pero ahora no se notaban las miradas de rencor que dirigía siempre a Hinata, al parecer su tío le había contado la verdad, minutos pasaron a lo cual fui el que rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Muchas gracias por todo Hyuga-sama me encantó la cena, lamentablemente mañana saldré en un viaje muy largo, debo buscar sobrevivientes de los Uzumaki, si me disculpan me tengo que ir- no alcancé a que me devolvieran la despedida pues ya iba en la entrada, solo escuche un "no es nada, gracias a ti" de parte del monarca Hyuga, mas afuera recorro las calles para de hacer mi disfraz y celebrar a lo grande, ahora si, no hay manera de que me encuentre mejor, me dirijo a mi departamento para dormir, mañana será otro día.

(Narra la autora)

Comió rápido se durmió igual de rápido, en menos de un parpadeo llegó el día siguiente, el cual parecía prometedor, se vistió lo mas cómodo posible con un pantalón negro y una camisa naranja y sus sandalias negras, como no estaba en servicio no portaba su banda ninja, iba por las calles hasta que el mismo Lavy llegaba con mala cara hasta el rubio.

-Uzumaki, ven conmigo- le dijo con una voz de molestia a lo cual el rubio obedeció sin objeciones, fingiendo no saber el motivo. Tras una caminata en silencio llegaron al complejo, el cual se veía diferente en el día, entraron y fueron recibidos por una Hinata, la cual mantenía la vista baja debido al sonrojo, también estaba un Neji serio, sin ninguna expresión y el líder del dicho clan.

-Toma asiento Uzumaki- dijo, una vez sentado continuó- te mande llamar para tratar unos temas contigo, como sabrás eres el contenedor o mejor dicho carcelero del zorro, supongo que estás al tanto por parte de tu pariente sobre las condiciones que te rodean ¿cierto?

-Sobre que mi familia es de distintos clanes, si y que puedo proclamar la regeneración de clan así es- al parecer el Hyuga no se sorprendió.

-Bien, ese es uno de los temas, otro es que por ser el heredero de el clan Uzumaki e hijo de Kushina, existe un contrato nupcial a festejarse cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, en ese contrato especifica que te casarás con mi hija Hinata- el rubio fingió sorpresa, lo hizo tan bien que el líder se lo creyó- entiendo que es repentino, pero aun tienes varios años para asimilarlo.

-Esto es repentino, me gustaría hablar con mi… prometida a solas, pero no aquí, en otro lugar, uno mas… bueno donde no puedan leer mis labios con el Byakugan- pidió, lo cual le pareció razonable a Hiashi.

-Mi oficina es a prueba de Byakugan y ruidos, Hinata, llévalo sin protestar- ordenó el líder, si supiera que ambos estaban igualmente emocionados.

-Naruto-kun yo… estoy muy feliz que hayas venido- habló la chica una vez que cerraron la puerta.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado para poder hacer esto- dijo el rubio, la chica entendió de inmediato a que se refirió cuando el chico la abrazó fuertemente y luego depositó un tímido pero cariñoso beso en los labios de la ojiperla.

Sin palabras se quedó la sonrojada chica una vez se separaron- te haré la persona mas feliz del mundo- prometió el joven- después de todo jamás…-

-Jamás retrocedo a mis palabras… ese es nuestro camino ninja- completó ella mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y él le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente.

Fin de capitulo.-

LS: bueno esto me ayudo ragde09 el me ayudo en este cap mas de lo que esperaba este va dedicado a el gracias de todo corazon bueno el siguiente se los mandare pronto -.-


	5. Chapter 5

-Planes, secretos y confesiones-

El sol había salido pocos minutos antes, ahora faltaban pocos minutos para llegar a la aldea de la hoja, saltaban por las ramas cansados pero contentos, la misión que inicialmente había sido de rango C, complicándose a rango A había sido un éxito, sin embargo la mente de Naruto solo giraba en torno a una cosa.

-Kyubi ¿Por qué crees que no haya sucedido como la primera vez? Todo fue normal hasta incluso Haku rescató a Zabuza como la primera vez, también Kakashi sensei nos puso a entrenar, pero después de las dos semanas no pasó nada- preguntó mentalmente a su inquilino.

-Ni idea mocoso, alguna acción cambió el futuro, levemente pero lo hizo, tal vez inconscientemente la provocaste tu- sonó la voz desde lo profundo de la jaula.

-¿Yo?- preguntó serio.

-Piénsalo, cuando hablaste con el Hyuga él seguramente le contó la verdad a Neji, si él deja su ceguera de odio hacia Hinata, no la lastimará en los exámenes chunin y por lo tanto no le patearás el trasero en la final, por lo tanto Hiashi no deberá contarle cerrándose un ciclo-

-¿Quieres decir que lo que haga repercutirá en el futuro?-

-Eres un genio- respondió con sarcasmo- ¿Qué has pensado acerca de decírselo?- cuestionó refiriéndose a una platica que tuvieron tiempo atrás.

-Tu lo sabes, he pensado en eso mucho, pero no se si crea, a veces ni yo mismo lo creo- dijo mirando hacia el suelo- estúpido saco de pulgas- susurró por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente.

-Te escuché mocoso- gruño.

-¿Si? ¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?- desafió.

-Nada-

-Inténtalo- retó, pero luego recapacitó en lo dicho- ¿Qué?

-Así es no haré nada, no gritaré no atacaré, es más, no te avisaré que estás por chocar- dicho esto el rubio fue succionado por una fuerza invisible, al chocar con la cabeza con un árbol perdió la concentración necesaria para entrar en el subconsciente.

-Dobe, fíjate por donde saltas- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Teme, no hables si no sabes, estaba hablando con tu sabes quien- se defendió- normalmente él se encarga de que mi cuerpo no choque, mi mente está en un lado, al menos la parte consciente, mi cuerpo se mueve por reflejos.

-¿Él? ¿De quien hablas?- interrumpió Sakura, quien no sabía nada acerca del zorro.

-De nada- habló Kakashi evitando que la platica continuara- llegamos, vayamos a dar el informe y luego tendremos un día de descanso- con una mirada indicó a Sasuke y a Naruto que debían dejar la platica para otro momento.

Aceleraron el paso y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la oficina de Sarutobi, quien primero los reprendió por su terquedad en seguir con la misión, pero luego les expresó su alivio por que hayan regresado a salvo, una vez que les dio un sermón acerca de responsabilidad, de no enfrentar enemigos demasiado fuertes, etc.

Finalmente salieron de la oficina, Sasuke no dijo nada, no se despidió simplemente comenzó a caminar con las manos en la bolsa sin rumbo fijo, Sakura murmuró algo a modo de despedida y salió corriendo, tratando de alcanzar al Uchiha. Kakashi había desaparecido sin que se dieran cuenta, así que Naruto estaba solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues pronto se vio entrar en el mismo pasillo al equipo ocho, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y para sorpresa de los chicos saludó a Hinata con un tierno beso en los labios, aun a pesar de que ambos se habían confesado y aceptado aun le daba vergüenza esas muestras de amor espontaneas del rubio, pero no por eso las rechazaba.

-Kurenai-sensei con su permiso pero le voy a robar a Hinata- dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

-Naruto ¿Cuántas misiones D lleva tu equipo?- cuestionó Kiba con un tono burlón.

-Como cinco ¿Por qué?-

-¿Solo cinco? El equipo ocho ha cumplido con diez misiones rango D, es momento de que nos asignen nuestra segunda misión rango C- presumió rascándose la nariz, a lo que Akamaru apoyó con un ladrido.

-Felicidades cara de perro, cuando el equipo ocho haga una misión de rango A y sobrevivan a una pelea con un ninja renegado rango S me avisas, quizá entonces considere comparar logros- respondió dándose la vuelta y escuchando un "eres un hijo de…" él simplemente continuó caminando con su novia de la mano con dirección a la tienda de ramen, Hinata lo veía con una sonrisa ligera mientras que Naruto devoraba el ramen y contaba la pelea contra Zabuza, usando los palillos como si fueran kunais, después de eso fueron a dar una vuelta y fue caminado que Naruto se dio cuenta de que era momento de decirle la verdad, la invitó a sentarse bajo la sombra de un roble.

-Hinata, quizá no creas que me he enamorado de ti de la noche a la mañana, hace unos días ni siquiera daba muestras de saber de tu existencia, pero...- hizo una pausa pensando en las probables consecuencias de lo que diría.

-Naruto-kun yo...- pero los dedos del chico en sus labios le impidieron continuar.

-Shh, solo escucha por favor, debes estar pensando que soy un mentiroso, que no te amo como digo, que siempre estuve tras de Sakura y tienes razones suficientes para pensar eso- la chica sintió que su mundo se venia abajo con esas palabras- pero es que no soy el mismo de ayer.

-Se que has cambiado pero...- nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero por los labios del rubio esta vez, él decidió darle un beso tan cariñoso como ningún otro, quizá sería este el ultimo, después de todo solo un loco diría lo que él estaba por decir.

-Cuando te digo que no soy el mismo- comenzó mirándola a los ojos- es porque en realidad no soy el mismo Naruto que conocías, él ya no existe…- cayó un momento para ver su reacción.

-¿Acaso Kyubi-san ha poseído a Naruto-kun?- pensó en voz alta.

-No, Hinata-chan no pienses eso, el Kyubi no me ha poseído, soy yo Naruto, pero no el mismo Naruto- se apresuró a aclarar, pero vio que la estaba confundiendo- mejor te lo digo todo de una vez, quizá no me creas pero recuerda que lo mas loco puede ser la verdad, yo… yo vengo del futuro, soy el Naruto de 25 años en el futuro, en ese tiempo soy el sexto Hokage y líder del clan Uzumaki- nuevamente guardó silencio para ver su reacción.

-¿Por qué viajaste al pasado?- preguntó la chica, era una buena señal, no le dijo loco, ni nada similar, pero no podía decirle que su vida estaba vacía por su muerte, que el mundo ninja estaba casi en ruinas por la larga guerra contra Akatsuki, que a pesar de tener una familia y un clan en crecimiento no soportó el no verla todos los días, quizá le dolería mas a él que a ella.

-Fue porque la guerra devastó a la aldea y al mundo ninja, muchos murieron, aun años después no nos recuperamos del todo, por eso decidí dejar mi puesto y mi familia para viajar aquí y arreglar todo- dijo rápidamente para que ella no viera su titubeo.

-¿Entonces tienes familia?-

-Sip- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna- tengo dos hijos, Soul y Rin, él tenía 20 años cuando vine y ella 16-

-Naruto-kun, si no sabías de nuestro compromiso ¿con quien te casaste?- sabía que le dolería su respuesta pero lo amaba tanto que deseaba asegurarse de que fuera feliz, que estuviera casado con una buena mujer, posiblemente con Sakura.

-Ah no, no, no Hinata-chan, no es lo que tu piensas, mis hijos son adoptivos, los rescaté durante una misión en Suna, ni ellos saben quienes son sus padres, pues no son hermanos, a veces ni siquiera se llevan bien, yo te amé en el pasado te amaré en el futuro y te amo aquí y ahora, eres la persona con quien quiero estar, solo que no me di cuenta hasta que fue tarde- aclaró rápidamente, pero se golpeó mentalmente por su idiotez, ahora ella querría saber porqué no estaba con ella.

Hinata por su lado consideró dos opciones inmediatas, o ella había muerto en la guerra, o se había casado con otro hombre y Naruto se había resignado, ninguna de las dos le agradaba por lo que decidió no saberla.

-Tu sabes que confío plenamente en ti Naruto-kun, no me digas cosas que puedan afectar el futuro para mal, cambiemos de tema por favor- dijo limpiándose la ropa y poniéndose de pie, siguieron con su paseo hablando de trivialidades.

Mientras tanto a muchos kilómetros de ahí, mas precisamente en un complejo subterráneo Rin y Soul caminaban por uno de tantos pasillos, a su frente iban un chico de lentes y cabello blanco, atrás de ellos cuatro jóvenes, por los relatos del tío Shikamaru Soul supo que eran los cuatro del sonido, los veían con mala cara, pues la pareja se había presentado de improviso en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru exigiendo hablar con él en persona, al interrogarles la razón: sabemos de la invasión a la aldea de la hoja y queremos participar. Dijo Rin, obviamente eso no fue razón para que los dejaran ver al ninja serpiente, lo que los acabó de convencer fue que cuando Kabuto ordenó que los mataran los chicos eliminaron a los ninjas en un parpadeo, sin sudar una sola gota.

-Así que, quieren unirse a la aldea del sonido ¿Qué tienen para ofrecer?- preguntó Orochimaru con una mirada que helaría la sangre a casi cualquier ninja, le habían dicho el nombre de los chicos, pero si no eran tan famosos como para ser conocidos, no merecían que él aprendiera sus nombres.

-¿Quiere algo más que a un par de ninjas rango S?- cuestionó Rin dando un paso amenazador al frente.

-Tenemos un pequeño batallón de trescientos ninja, de varias aldeas, podríamos ser considerados un clan de la aldea del sonido- propuso Soul sin perder la calma, ambos chicos sonrieron mentalmente al ver la cara ambiciosa de la serpiente blanca.

-Me gusta como piensan niños- habló relamiéndose los labios con su larga lengua, provocándoles asco a la pareja- sean bienvenidos a la aldea del sonido, mañana partirán a la aldea de la hoja, tu serás el maestro del equipo, la niña irá contigo y mandaré también a Jirobou y Sakon, su misión será participar en los exámenes chunin, pero sobretodo investigar las debilidades de la aldea, pronto la invadiremos, pueden retirarse, partirán al amanecer- finalizó indicando que salieran, los dos jóvenes salieron sin mediar palabra.

-¿No cree que les ha dado demasiada información Orochimaru-sama?- preguntó Kabuto una vez que la puerta se cerró.

-Todo lo contrario mi querido Kabuto, les he dicho tan poco que si fueran espías querrían saber mas, si hacen demasiadas preguntas he dado orden de matarlos kukuku- se rio macabramente, su deducción hubiera sido acertada si Rin y Soul no tuvieran mucho mas conocimientos que él.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en la habitación que les habían asignado, tenía solo una cama, provisional les había dicho la kunoichi que los guio, solo mientras se ganan la confianza de Orochimaru supusieron ellos.

-¿Que haremos?- preguntó Soul.

-Encontrar a papá- respondió Rin, no fue necesario hablar mas pues sabían que las paredes escuchaban y las puertas veían- Por ahora debemos dormir- dicho esto la chica se metió a la cama, pero cuando él se iba a acostar le dio una patada echándolo al suelo- sabes que me gusta dormir sola- se giró dando la platica por terminada.

-Como digas, problemática- dijo Soul y se fue a sentar en una silla, sería una larga noche. Y un día siguiente aún mas largo, extrañaba mucho su tiempo y a sus amigos, sobretodo a sus alumnos, pero estando con Rin no tanto, ella era el pedazo de casa que necesitaba tener con él.

gracias a eagde09 el me alludo de plano en este cap perdon la demoa esque ya inicio la sescual y me consume mi vida social DX


End file.
